To facilitate transfer of containers onto and off of railroad cars, ships and the like, containers are provided with one or more lift pads along the bottom rails thereof. Heretofore, it has been conventional to weld a pad to a transverse beam on the container. Attachment of lift pads in that manner is time consuming and expensive. Once a pad is welded to the container, it is difficult to repair the pad in the event that the pad becomes damaged. The present invention is directed to a solution to this problem.